guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Escape
Overview Summary #Get the location of Koss and the captured Sunspears from Nerashi in Arkjok Ward. #Rescue Koss and the captured Sunspears. #Eliminate the Kournan scout patrols around the perimeter of the garrison. #Kill Commander Kubeh and his elite guards. #See Lonai for your reward. Obtained From :Lonai in Sunspear Sanctuary Requirements: :Hunted! Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold :*100 Sunspear Promotion Points Dialogue :"I have good news and bad news. The good news is that '''Nerashi' found Koss! Unfortunately...he's been taken prisoner by the Kournans. We need to get him back. He had made a deal with a friendly corsair captain, Margrid the Sly, and we need her ship to get our wounded back to Istan. That means we need Koss. Go meet Narashi in Arkjok Ward and devise a plan for breaking Koss out."'' ::Accept: Anything for Koss. ::Decline: I've been enjoying the quiet. I'm sure Koss will be fine for a while longer. ::When asked about quest: Nerashi is in Arkjok Ward. You should hurry. We really need to get Koss back. Intermediate Dialogue (Nerashi) :"Koss and several others are being held in the garrison to the east. Their captor is an arrogant Kournan commander named Kubeh. I am sure if you take out Kubeh's signal scout patrols you'll be able to lure him from his lair to deal with him face-to-face. Follow my directions and you should be able to take them out without alerting the others. Intermediate Dialogue (after taking out the last scout patrol) :Commander Kubeh: "What's that? A signal scout group just went down! If they weren't dead, I'd kill them myself!" Intermediate Dialogue (Koss) :"Took you long enough. I was getting tired of that Kubeh fellow...about near chewed through my shackles so I could shut him up myself! Things definitely went south at Gandara, didn't they? :So, you've found a place to hole up while I was the guest of these Kournans? Good, good. We're going to see what supplies we can find in this garrison and then pay my corsair friend a visit. I'll meet you back at the command post." Reward Dialogue :"Nice work rescuing Koss and the other Sunspears. Koss checked with Margrid and she'll have her boat ready for us, but while I was there I heard news of more Sunspear evacuees. We have to rescue them! Talk to me when you're ready to proceed." Followup :And a Hero Shall Lead Them (primary) :Capturing the Signet of Capture I enjoy my bacon bits wit extra cheese Walkthrough Exit the Sunspear Sanctuary to Arkjok Ward and talk to Nerashi directly in front of the exit. She tells you to wipe out the patrols around the gardens (although it's more of a fort). There are three patrols, one on the west side of the island, and two on the north side. Once you kill all three patrols, the doors to the fort open and you can attack Commander Kubeh, who immediately calls for a bombardment. Commander Kubeh is also the first boss you can capture Barrage off or in Elona. Notes *This quest is currently bugged. The doors do not always open upon defeating the patrols. Some have had success leaving the area of the fort after killing the patrols and returning to find the gates open. Another suggestion is to carefully kill the patrols in the order they appear on the map (instead of killing the northern patrol first). Lastly, some say be very careful not to aggro the Commander's group. *Killing the northern 2 groups first should ensure an open door every time. When this happens the only thing you should hear the Commander mention is something about a bombardment. If you are in range to hear the Commander mention a scout patrol fall. The doors will likely not open. *If you head slightly north of the first patrol point, you'll find a resurrection shrine and a priest who will give Kournan Bounties. Since you'll be killing plenty of them, it's a good idea to hit this before tackling this quest if you want to accumulate Sunspear Promotion Points. *When you defeat the Commander and his guards Koss and the captured sunspears start dancing and cheering. *Talking to Nerashi isn't necessary to complete the quest. Enter Arkjok Ward, complete only steps 3 - 5 to finish the quest. (Eliminate patrols around the garrison, Kill Commander Kubeh, See Lonai for your reward.) *After finishing the quest you can go out of the eastern gate of the fort, then over the bridge and from there south you can find an outpost: Pogahn Passage. *It is highly advised to capture Barrage from Commander Kubeh, since it won't be available until much later in the game. Trivia *The quest is a reference to the 1963 movie of the same name http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0057115/, which is about a mass escape of allied POWs during World War 2. Great Escape, The Category:Gives Sunspear points